


Chaotic Love

by Icvmxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icvmxx/pseuds/Icvmxx
Summary: Nishsinoya and Tanaka have feelings for each other but they fail to realize.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	1. Odd Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't that great this my first time writing a fanfic its very long. I originally had posted this on Wattpad but I fear I it maybe taken down. Regardless hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!!!

It is after volleyball practice and Nishinoya is chasing after Asahi trying to get his attention  
Nishinoya: Oh come on Asahi I need a good friend to talk to about this but urgently I'm panicking.  
Asahi: Dude Noya you're my best friend and all but for fucks sake I have shit to do today, and your idea of urgent is whether Kiyoko was wearing a new pair of tights or not. Sorry Noya but not today.  
Continues to run behind Asahi trying to keep up with giant's steps  
Nishinoya: It really truly is urgent this time I swear on volleyball.  
Asahi freezes in his tracks. Noya runs up in front of Asahi with a serious face so he can have a good look at him.  
Asahi: So it really is serious huh?  
Nishinoya: it's like I've been talking to a wall for the last five minutes.  
Asahi: What about Tanaka? He's your best friend as well? I really have something to do today Noya...  
Nishinoya: um well you see that's kinda the issue. It involves Tanaka and I don't comfortable talking to him about it.....  
Asahi examined Nishinoya's expression and can see's that he is clearly genuinely being troubled by something  
Asahi: Damn it Noya I'm canceling my plans just for you just so you know....  
Nishinoya: woah Asahi thank you! You're so awesome!  
Asahi begins to walk home and Nishinoya follows closely behind  
Asahi: yeah it's ok... but this better be good.  
Nishinoya giggles  
Nishinoya: yeah i-it's kinda weird and I'm kind of scared to tell anyone else but um, I really trust you Asahi ok..  
Asahi could feel the worry in Nishinoya's voice it was odd and very unlike him  
Asahi: as you should I am your bestest friend after all.  
Asahi smile's widely in an attempt to lighten the mood. They both giggle as they continue on their way to Asahi's place. Nishinoya's expression fades into a worried face  
Nishinoya: yeah I just I hope that won't change.  
Asahi stops in his tracks once more and looks at Nishinoya, very confused .  
Nishinoya stops walking and looks down at the ground  
Asahi: Hey what the fuck Noya what happen to "I trust you Asahi!" do you really think I'd walk out of your life just like that!!!  
Nishinoya: ahhhh I don't know I'm sorry I'm really scared Asahi...  
Asahi hugs Nishinoya tight to reassure him. Unaware that someone's watching them. Asahi releases Nishinoya and pats him on the head.  
Asahi: ok calm down now let's go we'll talk at home, seems pretty serious so we wouldn't want anyone eavesdropping..  
Nishinoya smiles a genuine smile and jumps on Asahi giving him another tight hug, Asahi catches Nishinoya. Noya then cups Asahi's face with his hands. To anyone watching it would seem like they were about to kiss.  
Nishinoya: oh thank you! Thank you so so much Asahi I don't know what I'd do without you!  
Asahi: yeah haha anytime..  
Asahi puts Nishinoya down on the ground. Noya grabs Asahi's hand and runs off pulling him towards the direction of his own home. Once they arrived they were both out of breath.  
Asahi: oh my gosh dude I almost ate shit so many times..  
Nishinoya: oh I'm sorry! I just need to get this off my chest.  
Asahi: Noya you idiot I told you to calm down. No let's go in I'll get us some water ok..  
Nishinoya: ok!  
They walk in and slip their shoes off. Noya runs up to Asahi's room.  
Nishinoya: I'll be waiting in your room ok...  
Asahi: alright be there in a minute! and don't touch anything!  
Asahi grabs two cups of water and heads up towards his room. He walks in to see Noya sitting up on his being waiting patiently while looking at the ground.  
Ok somethings definitely up Asahi thought.  
Asahi: here drink up.  
Noya looks up startled out of his own little world.  
Nishinoya: OH right thank you!  
Noya quickly downs the cup of water. Then takes a deep breath and yells  
Nishinoya: ASAHI I THINK I MIGHT BE GAY OR SOMETHING SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!  
Asahi out of pure shock spits his water on Noya drenching him in a mixture of water and saliva. Noya sits there in shock in confusion. Asahi panics.  
Asahi: omg Noya! Shit! I'm so so sorry just caught me by surprise! Go shower and give me your clothes. I'll wash them while you shower.  
Noya just nods and walks off to the shower. He gives Asahi his clothes and then Asahi hands Noya a shirt of his.  
Asahi: I'm sorry but it's all I've got for now..  
Nishinoya: um Asahi... um what about... um.. you know  
Asahi looks at Noya confused before realizing.  
Asahi: Ohh right um well mine are pretty big so.. um I'll get you something from my moms...  
Nishinoya: no that's weird Asahi!  
Asahi: no it's ok I'll explain later and you know what I'll get you a shirt too..  
Nishinoya: NO! This one is fine. Taking shorts is already weird enough!  
Asahi: alright! alright!  
Asahi puts Noya's clothes to wash and heads up to his mom's room to find Noya some shorts. He grabs the first ones he sees and leaves. He heads towards the bathroom and knocks on the door. Noya opens the door slightly. Asahi hands him the shorts and Noya shuts the door.  
Nishinoya: really funny Asahi could you have found any smaller shorts........  
Asahi: oh sorry.. I just picked the first ones I saw... I kinda didn't wanna dig in my mom's clothes you know...  
Noya walks out the bathroom in the tightest shorts and a very big loose shirt tied up laying barely right above the shorts. Asahi bursts into laughter.  
Asahi: wow Noya look at you!!  
Noya smacks Asahi and then lays down his bed with a towel on his head.  
Nishinoya: go shower hurry up I'll wait for you...  
Asahi: what why?  
Noya turns to Asahi and looks at his shirt. Asahi looks down and realizes he somehow managed to drench himself as well.  
Asahi: oh um right.. wait for me I won't be long.  
Asahi goes off to shower. Moments later Asahi's mother walks into his room.  
Mom: Hey honey I'm hom- oh hi Noya didn't know you were coming over today!  
Nishinoya: oh hello pardon for intruding. It was kinda a last minute thing.  
Asahi's mom looks at Noya very concerned. Noya realizes.  
Mom: um are those.. my um?  
Noya can feel his face starting to heat up.  
Nishinoya: oh um yeah... I'm so so sorry it's just Asahi we're being dumb and I kinda spit water all over us.  
Mom: haha no worries keep them they look cute on you.. well I'm off to prepare dinner let Asahi know I'm here ok?  
Nishinoya: ahh yes of course!  
Asahi's mom leaves, seconds later Asahi steps out the bathroom.  
Asahi: that was awkward hahaha  
Nishinoya: wow ok!  
Asahi sits on the bed besides Noya.  
Asahi: ok well let's talk now..  
Nishinoya: alright.. I'll dry your hair while we are at it. Sit back and move your legs.  
Noya kneels right in between Asahi's legs and begins to dry his hair.


	2. Realization

Asahi: so um how did you realize...   
Nishinoya: um well don't be weirded out ok..  
Flashback  
Noya is at Tanaka's place and they're having a sleepover. They're chillin 'on the couch and pick a movie at random to watch. Soon realizing it's was about a gay love story. Not that they were against but had never watched something like that together. A romantic scene comes on.   
Tanaka: that's pretty cute...   
Nishinoya: r-really? Would you ever date a guy?  
Tanaka looks over at Noya.  
Tanaka: never thought about it.. but I guess I might if I fell for them.. what about you?  
Nishinoya: um.. uh idk never gave it much thought either.  
Tanaka: ah ok..  
They continue to look at each other. Nishinoya looks at Tanaka's eyes then his lips and he realizes how pretty and soft they look. He suddenly feels an urge to want to kiss Tanaka.   
Tanaka: Hey Noya you good!   
Tanaka waves his hand in front of Noya's face to get his attention. Noya comes back to reality.  
Nishinoya: yeah sorry I was just thinking..  
Tanaka: haha ok you're so weird sometimes you know that...   
Nishinoya: you're so rude sometimes you know that!  
They begin to play fight, then Tanaka pinned Noya to the couch. Noya looks into Tanaka's eyes. They stayed like this gazing into each other 's for a minute or so. Then Tanaka awkwardly got up and scratched the back of his neck.  
Tanaka: um well I'm gonna go shower....  
Nishinoya: oh right...  
Tanaka walks off to the shower. Noya sits up and sighs.   
Noya's thoughts: what the hell was that shit I literally was this close to kissing him not once but twice. Must be tired or something. It's all his fault why does he have to be so cute I swear. WAIT NO! What the fuck am I thinking!?  
A while later Tanaka comes out of the shower.  
Tanaka: aye Noya your turn.  
Nishinoya: oh ok thanks.  
Noya goes into the shower and as the warm water begins to hit his body can't help but think of Tanaka for some reason.  
Noya's thoughts: ugh why am I being so weird rn.   
Noya looks down and realizes that he's aroused.  
Nishinoya: oh fuck me!  
He closed his eyes and began to trail his hands down his body. Then starts to touch himself.   
Nishinoya: mhm.... haaah.........  
Ahhh.... fuckk Tanakaaa aaah.... yes  
Nishinoya's thoughts: ahh why him out of all people him. I need to keep quiet. I shouldn't be doing this in the first place.  
Nishinoya does his best to finish off quietly. He gets dressed and walks to Tanaka' s room. As he walks in he realizes Tanaka is already sound asleep. Noya decides to just sleep next to him in the bed. He lays down and soon finds himself unable to sleep so he just lays there. He turns to a sleeping Tanaka and begins to examine his facial features in the dark. He reaches out and lightly presses his finger on Tanaka's lips   
Nishinoya: oh when did you get this cute I just wanna kiss you so bad..  
Before he realized it he had already planted three soft kisses on Tanaka lips. They were really soft and warm as he had anticipated. He noticed Tanaka beginning to wake up so he quickly turned around and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Tanaka sit up and look around. Then lay back down and to Noya's surprise he cuddled up behind him. Noya flinched and remained still hoping he was dreaming.   
Noya's thoughts he must be tired but why now out of all days. Wait does he have a.... boner?!  
Tanaka sat up once more and looked over at Noya. Noya felt fingers run through his hair.  
Nishinoya: mmmm  
Noya's thoughts: what the hell was that!!  
Tanaka: fuck now I'm hard..  
Tanaka got up and walked to the bathroom. Soon after he left Noya actually fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning he saw Tanaka still sleeping. He planted a soft peck on his lips, got dressed and left home.  
Back to current time  
Asahi: wow that's wild and so unexpected I don't even know what to say.  
Nishinoya: it's ok... well your hair is done. Hold on let me brush it out for you..  
Asahi: you don't have to..  
Nishinoya: it's fine...   
Asahi looks up at Noya and realizes that Noya is on the verge of tears. He hugs him tightly.  
Asahi: ohh Noyaaa no don't cry..  
Nishinoya: do you still love me Asahi...? Are you still going to be my bestest friend?   
Asahi cups Noya's face with hands and wipes the tears away.  
Asahi: Nishinoya of course I'll always love you ok, no matter what don't go thinking I'll be leaving anytime soon.  
The door to Asahi's room opens. Asahi and Noya realized how compromising their positions looked. In reaction Asahi pushed Noya away. Noya looked towards the person at the doorway in shock. They shut the door and left. Noya got up and ran out after them.


	3. Misunderstanding

Noya ran out the house without time to even put his shoes on.  
Nishinoya: Tanaka please wait let me explain!  
Tanaka: you don't need to, it's not like it's any of my business anyways.  
Tanaka attempts to walk away but Noya grabs hold of his hand.  
Nishinoya: Tanaka please!  
Tanaka: I already told you it's none of my business I don't care..... but you could have at least told me why instead of avoiding me. You had me thinking I had done something wrong. I got so desperate I came to Asahi for help... but it seems it isn't necessary. It's all clear now. I won't bother you.  
Nishinoya: TANAKA FOR FUCKS SAKE LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!!  
At this point Noya is crying again and Tanaka refuses to look back at Nishinoya. He just shook his head.   
Tanaka: HONESTLY NOYA UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T WANT OR CARE FOR YOUR EXPLANATION!.. I'm sorry but please let me go. I want to go... I just.... I thought we were supposed to be best friends but you always seem to be hiding something from me and it makes me feel like shit. I feel useless like you don't trust me or can't help you. I don't know Noya. I don't feel good right now, so just let me go.  
Nishinoya loosens the grip on Tanaka's hand. Tanaka runs off and Nishinoya drops to the ground. Asahi comes out to see Noya sobbing looking down at the pavement.   
Asahi: Noya I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...  
Nishinoya: i-i-it's ok you couldn't have known. At least now I know I don't have his support...  
Asahi: oh Noya no that's not it I'm sure he was just shocked give him some space and time he'll come around.. but for now.   
Asahi picks Noya up and carries him back to his home.  
Asahi: Now look at you Noya you're all dirty and hurt..   
Noya looks down; he hadn't even realized how hard he fell on his knees they were bleeding a lot. But he didn't care, all that was on his mind was Tanaka.  
Nishinoya's thoughts:did I really just lose my best friend over a stupid misunderstanding does he think I'm weird and disgusting now?  
Asahi: come on Noya let's run a warm bath for you... you really need it right now..   
Asahi prepares the bath and Noya just quietly observes. Once it's ready Asahi walks to the door.   
Asahi: I'll go get your clothing. It should be dry by now ok.  
Asahi leaves and closes the door. Noya undresses and gets into the bath he sits there just thinking. Asahi knocks on the door.  
Asahi: hey Nishinoya are you okay?.... if you don't respond I'll come in...  
With Nishinoya's failure to respond due to being lost in thought. Asahi opens the door and walks in and shuts it behind him. He walks up to the tub and kneels beside it. He whispers.   
Asahi: Hey Noya... you're not falling asleep are you..? You could drown..   
Nishinoya just looks at Asahi with a painful look in his eyes. Asahi sighs and pats Noya's head softly.  
Asahi: looks like I'm going to have to take care of you for now. Come on I'll help you. You're always so strong it's so sad to see you like this.   
Asahi helps Noya bathe, get dressed and then to bed where Noya continues to silently cry. Asahi had never seen Noya this way.  
Asahi's thoughts: Tanaka probably hasn't realized why he himself is hurting too yet.... how chaotic. Took you long enough Noya.  
Asahi: Noya sit up let me dry your hair for you now ok..   
Noya sits up and Asahi dries and brushes his hair. Asahi finishes and Nishinoya lays down and immediately falls asleep.  
Asahi: hey Noya how about we- ohh never mind guess today was a long day for you.  
Asahi's thoughts: oh you two idiots are going to suffer so much if you aren't straight forward.  
He lays down to sleep as well. Later in the night Noya is awoken by a nightmare of Tanaka telling him off for being the way he is. He began to cry at the thought and the fact that he still hadn't had the chance to tell his mom made it so much more worse. He cried until eventually he passed out.


	4. Grudges

In the morning Asahi woke up first. He looked over at Noya and realized he was wrapped in the blankets and drenched in sweat.  
Asahi: Shit don't tell...  
He reaches over to feel Noya and he is really, really hot. He gently shakes Noya awake.  
Asahi: Hey let's go take a bath ok..  
Noya quietly sits up and nods. Asahi gets up to run a warm bath. Moments later he helps Noya undress and into the bath. Noya sits and brings his knees into his chest and forehead to his knees. Asahi kneels besides the tub and pats Noya's back.  
Asahi: hey you probably shouldn't go to school..   
Noya just nods still looking down.   
Asahi: would you like me to stay with you..?  
Nishinoya: no but could I stay here? I don't wanna go home, I don't have the energy...  
Asahi: alright but down hesitate to call if something goes wrong ok?  
Nishinoya: I'll be ok..   
Asahi helps Noya out the bath and get dressed. He places the sweat drenched blankets in the washer. Then he brings new ones and tucks Noya into bed and places a wet washcloth on his forehead.   
Asahi: if you're not going to eat now please try to eat a bit later ok Noya?  
Noya's nods.  
Asahi: well I'll be back after practice ok..   
Asahi heads off to school and runs into Suga and Daichi on his way there.   
Suga: Heyy Asahi!! Good Morning! How are you today?  
Asahi: I don't know, I guess I'm pretty good.  
Daichi: Oh ok by the way where's Noya today?   
Asahi: not coming..  
Daichi: um ok..  
Suga: oh really? And why may that be? If I may ask?  
Asahi: don't know.  
Suga: you sure?  
Asahi: I'll go ahead see you guys at school.   
Suga and Daichi look at each other. As Asahi goes on ahead. Asahi arrives at school about 10 minutes later. He walks straight to class plops down in his chair and rests his head on the desk and lets out a big sigh. A while after he feels someone tap his head. He opens his eyes and looks up.   
Asahi: Suga..  
Suga: class is about to start ok, and I'm coming with you after practice just giving you a heads up.  
Asahi: what for?  
Suga: you know I'm not stupid right? I'm coming with..  
After school Asahi arrives at the gym and as he walks in he hears.  
Hinata: Hey Tanaka Senpai where is Noya Senpai?  
Tanaka: don't know.. don't care..  
Tanaka glares over at Asahi. Hinata runs over to him.   
Hinata: What about you? Senpai do you know where Noya Senpai is?  
Asahi: I'm sorry Hinata but I don't know where he is?   
Hinata: oh that's weird... I really thought I saw you guys hugging and holding hands yesterday?  
Asahi looks over at Tanaka who simply pretends to not hear the very loud small boy. Suga walks over towards Hinata and Asahi.   
Suga: What are you guys talking about?  
Asahi: nothin-  
Hinata: Noya Senpai!! I saw him with Senpai here yesterday hugging and holding hands.  
Daichi walks in and walks towards them.   
Daichi: is that so Hinata?  
Hinata: yes Daichi Senpai!   
Daichi and Suga both look at Asahi. Asahi sighs.   
Asahi: it's not what you think ok.. he's just not feeling well..  
Tanaka overhears everything and mumbles. Asahi hears him and looks over in Tanaka's direction   
Asahi: Hey what did you say coward?!?  
Tanaka turns around and approaches Asahi.  
Tanaka: oh me I just said.., yeah right!  
Asahi: you little shit!  
Asahi punches Tanaka in the face and tries to continue punching but Suga and Daichi pull him back. While everyone else continues to watch in shock and disbelief.  
Asahi: damn punk! Screw you I'd beat you if I could!  
Tanaka: do it!   
Asahi with all his strength manages to break loose and punch Tanaka one more time. Before Kiyoko runs in and helps Tanaka up and sits him on the bench.   
Asahi: I'll swear Tanaka! I'll beat you so bad-!  
Suga slaps Asahi. The gym goes dead silent once more.  
Suga: Daichi me and Asahi will leave to take care of Tanaka and the team ok?  
Daichi: alright!   
Suga and Asahi walk out of the gym. Suga looks at Asahi who looks disappointed.  
Suga: what the hell was that Asahi?! Do you want to get kicked off the team? The Asahi I know would never do that shit.  
Asahi: You haven't seen Nishinoya! So be quiet! You may be smart but you don't know half of the shit that's going on you guys just assume whatever the hell you want!  
Suga: I'm sorry but idk what else to do I want our team to be ok, but how if I don't have a clue what's going on you guys are like family to me.. and that back there! what you did is not what family does Asahi!  
Asahi: I know but he just... ahh he pissed me off he doesn't even realize the impact he has on Nishinoya he's over here bitching and flirting with Kiyoko while Nishinoya—!  
Suga: Nishinoya what?  
Asahi: never mind just come with me..  
Asahi begins walking home Suga just follows.  
Suga: You're really not going to tell me are you?  
Asahi: thought it might be obvious at this point, guess not.  
Suga: Let's just hope Tanaka doesn't hold a grudge and tries to get you kicked off the team?  
Asahi: I could care less, I'll beat him again!  
Suga: something tells me Noya is going to be very happy when he finds out?  
Asahi: Suga are you serious? Not now this isn't about that ungrateful ass-  
Suga karate chops Asahi's side.  
Suga: alright message received now calm down you're scaring me! I've never seen you like this..  
Asahi: and I had never seen Nishinoya like that until he came along-  
Suga: OK! For now let's us go to Ukai's and get something for us and Noya, yes?  
Asahi: yes..


	5. Must Be Lovesick

Suga and Asahi arrive at Ukai's they pick out their own things and meet up at the register.   
Suga: is that porridge and medicine?  
Asahi: yeah..   
They then pay and continue to walk to Asahi's house.  
Suga: So Noya really is sick..?  
Asahi: yes and before you even ask me no we're not a thing I was just comforting him ok..?  
Suga: alright then now that is out of the way.. um so what happened with you three? you all seem fine yesterday?  
Asahi: Dear Suga please allow me to walk home in peace my brain is in pain..  
Suga and Asahi remained silent until they arrived at Asahi's place.  
Suga: is this it?   
Asahi: no Suga just wanted to stop and admire a random house.  
Suga looks at Asahi very concerned and confused.  
Asahi: I- Suga, I was joking.... come on let's go inside.  
Asahi leads Suga to the house and they slip their shoes off. Then head up to Asahi's room. They walk into the room and shut the door.  
Suga: how long has he been like this?  
Asahi: since this morning...I helped him take a bath, but he refused to eat.. and I don't think he's ate yet..  
Suga lightly touches Noya's face. He feels that Noya is warm. Then kneels beside the bed.  
Suga: did you give him medicine yet?  
Asahi: no that's why I brought some...  
Suga: alright.  
Suga softly shakes Noya awake. Noya opens his eyes and he looks at Asahi standing behind Suga and then down at Suga kneeling besides him.  
Asahi: Suga wanted to see you..  
Suga: I hope you don't mind that I came to see you..  
Noya just shook his head.  
Suga: Hey look Noya we brought you some medicine and some porridge.. why don't you sit up so you can eat a bit ok..  
Noya slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. Suga hands Noya the medicine, he takes it.  
Suga: alright now we'll heat up the porridge for you ok..  
Suga turns to Asahi and almost as if to have received a mental message he grabs the bag with the porridge and hurry's to go heat it up. Suga turns back to Noya and grabs onto his small hand.  
Suga: So what happened Nishinoya I've never seen you like this.. You can talk to me whenever ok... I'll never judge you.  
Nishinoya: Asahi told you didn't he?  
Noya looks down a bit with a hurt and disappointed look. Suga pinches Noya's cheek very lightly.  
Suga: Oi! Noya have some faith in your best friend, he would be hurt if he heard you... considering he tried to hide the fact that you were even here...  
Noya looks down at the blankets.  
Noya: yeah you're right I guess.  
Asahi comes back with the porridge warmed up and ready to eat. He hands it off to Suga. Suga looks up at Noya and smiles.  
Suga: would you like me to feed you?  
Asahi: um Suga.. I don't think that's-  
Noya just nods and looks over at Asahi. Suga begins to feed Noya; he barely manages to swallow a couple scoops when he starts shaking him.  
Nishinoya: I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry. Can I sleep a bit longer....?  
Asahi and Suga look at him and then each other. Suga gets up and nods. Noya lays back down but this time facing the wall.   
Suga: I won't leave until you eat ok.. so if it's not now it'll be later.. but rest for now.  
Suga and Asahi walk out of his room and head towards the living room where they sit down on the couch. Asahi looks at Suga with a sad face, Suga then hugs him to attempt to comfort him.  
Asahi: do you see what I mean now...?  
Suga: Yeah it's really unlike Noya... he seems to be lovesick or something..  
Asahi's eyes go wide and Suga looks at him with a confused face. Then suddenly you can see the realization run through.  
Suga: Oh my god does Nishinoya like T-  
Asahi: shhhh...  
Asahi quickly puts his hand over Suga's mouth. They go silent as they hear tiny little footsteps. They both look over in the direction of the sound to find Noya standing there looking at the ground.  
Nishinoya: yeah.. I-I do um like Tanaka.. I know it's kind of odd, but yes I do like him.. there is no point in trying to avoid it... I- I just have to move on.   
Suga: I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have-  
Nishinoya: It's ok and I changed my mind. I'll eat now.. I wouldn't want you waiting on me..  
Noya looks over at Suga who signals him over to the spot between Asahi and him. Suga softly smiles at him, Noya attempts to smile back.  
Nishinoya: by the way.. I just realized you guys didn't go to practice did you.. all that because me!   
Nishinoya remarked sarcastically. Suga just giggled and nodded. Asahi hands the porridge to Nishinoya. Noya begins to eat but only manages to eat a small portion..  
Nishinoya: I'm sorry Suga but honestly I don't feel good I think this is enough for now..  
Suga: it's ok just make sure you eat even if it's small portions for now.. I'll pray for you to get better. Well for now guess I'll get going..  
Nishinoya smiles and nods. They give Suga a big hug.  
Nishinoya: Well goodbye see you later.   
Suga smiles, stands up and Asahi follows, he walks him over to the door. Suga stops and looks back.  
Suga: Make sure to take good care of him, for now. He really needs you right now and as for Tanaka I'll speak with him about the little incident at the gym today..  
Suga leaves and Asahi stands there for a while thinking. He turns around to head back to the couch when he notices Nishinoya behind him. Nishinoya looks up at him with a confused face.  
Nishinoya: Asahi what was the gym incident with Tanaka? What did he do?  
Asahi looks at Nishinoya and then down at his feet and frowns.  
Nishinoya: please Asahi tell me what he did to you?  
Asahi sighs and looks Noya in the eyes. He realizes Noya is on the verge of tears once more and feels a sharp pain in his chest.  
Asahi: He-   
Asahi pauses, unable to speak. Noya begins to cry again.  
Nishinoya: HE WHAT? Asahi please tell me.. I need to know what he did to you..  
Asahi: He did nothing to me ok! nothing! nothing at all, it was me!! I did something to Tanaka..!  
Nishinoya: What?! you? why? What did you do Asahi?!


	6. Who's To Blame?

Asahi looks down trying his best to avoid Nishnoya's gaze.  
Asahi: Honestly I wasn't planning to tell you just now.. I know you aren't feeling well-  
Nishinoya: please don't keep this from me I need to know.. I'm involved as well..  
Asahi grabs Nishinoya's arm and directs him to the couch and sits. He signals over for Nishinoya to sit. Nishinoya joins him and looks directly at his face.  
Nishinoya: What did you do?  
Asahi: please hear me out ok.. just listen I know how you are so please listen to me first.... Nishinoya you are so amazing, strong and independent and just seeing you break like that because of him.. while he is clueless and nonchalant about it pisses me off so much... and he just started making stupid remarks without even knowing.. god! He really got me worked up.. so I punched him a few times.. and honestly Noya I'm not going to lie if I got the chance I'd do it again.  
Nishinoya begins to cry and starts punching Asahi but not too hard.  
Nishinoya: Asahi you damn idiot! Why?! Why?! This was for me to fix and now look what you've done.. you could be kicked off the team..   
Nishinoya just collapses into Asahi's chest and cries even harder. Asahi hugs him and rubs his back trying to comfort him.  
Asahi: I knew you'd be upset that's why I didn't want to tell you.. he's so dumb and annoying he's doesn't deserve you crying over him especially after that stupid remark... I don't event remember what he said but knowing him it was probably something stupid.. I never had anything against him but gosh is he really making it hard for me to like him right now! Noya, please understand this from my perspective as your best friend. Would you not do the same for me..  
Nishinoya looks up at Asahi with a serious face and tears still rolling down his red cheeks.   
Nishinoya: you are such an idiot they could kick you from the team if Tanaka goes and tells and all this time you invest into the team will have been for nothing!! Do you not understand ME here? Yes you hit him because of me and that made you feel better but at what cost Asahi!  
Asahi places his hands on Nishinoya's shoulders and looks at him in the eyes.  
Asahi: Honestly Nishinoya I could give zero fucks about volleyball and the team when you aren't even there and all because of that moron who has no clue what's going on! He's just assuming shit just like everyone else..  
Nishinoya just hugs Asahi and continues to cry while Asahi does his best to comfort him. A while after Asahi realizes Nishinoya has fallen asleep once more, he picks him up and takes him to his bed. Asahi goes and lays back down on the couch and realizes he could use some rest as well.  
Meanwhile with Tanaka  
It is now after practice and Kiyoko has pulled Tanaka aside.  
Kiyoko: So Tanaka mind telling me what the hell all that was about..  
Tanaka: no.. honestly Kiyoko why would you out of all people care about what happens in my life now? Huh?  
Kiyoko: because you're part of our team and we're like a family, you both are and just because I won't date you doesn't mean I care any less about you, you moron so stop saying all that!  
Tanaka: I'm sorry, I'm just in a shitty mood...  
Kiyoko: I mean I can see.. but what's up with you guys? what was all that earlier about? and why is Nishinoya not here?  
Tanaka: well um you see.... Asahi and Nishinoya have been seeing each other around my back.. like as in like dating.. and it really pisses me off that Noya wouldn't trust me enough to tell me straight out.. but proceed to lie to my face and make me feel like I had done something wrong.. only to find those two idiots about to kiss!  
Kiyoko: WOW ! Sorry that was so unexpected.. Asahi and Nishinoya?! No disrespect to either of you but I honestly thought you and Nishinoya already had something going on..  
Tanaka can feel his face warming up and turning red.  
Tanaka: what?! Nishinoya and me? I can't tell if you're kidding or not.. idk if you realized yet but I like you.. I thought it was pretty obvious by now..   
Kiyoko: well yes but it also seemed like you and Nishinoya had pretty good chemistry together, you guys are like the other half of each other you guys are so compatible.. Nishinoya admires you a lot and it's not hard to tell.  
Tanaka: don't say such weird things Kiyoko and especially now that he has his stupid boyfriend.... wouldn't want him getting mad again..  
Kiyoko: you sound jealous Tanaka..  
Tanaka: I'm jealous? of them..? you must be joking..  
Kiyoko: Well seems so and that was enough to piss Asahi off enough for him to wanna punch you..  
Tanaka: he's probably just mad I caught him and Nishinoya, and thought I might tell someone..  
Kiyoko: well you just did so.. can you really blame him... you don't know what's going on they might not actually be dating or even worse they might not have been prepared to let the world know just yet., but you just told me...  
Tanaka's face turns down to the ground and begins to think while Kiyoko just watches him.  
Tanaka: should I apologize to them..?  
Kiyoko: I think you already know the answer to that Tanaka...  
Tanaka just shakes his head and smiles..  
Tanaka: Well thanks for talking to me Kiyoko. I really needed that..  
Kiyoko: yeah of course! now let's head home..  
The both head off home.


	7. What Happens Now?

Asahi wakes up to realize it's now midnight. He gets up and heads to the restroom to find it locked. He wonders if it's Nishinoya or his mother. He softly knocks. He soundly hears Nishinoya mumble something from inside.  
Asahi: Hey Noya.. that you in there?  
Nishinoya: yeah um.. I felt a bit better and kinda hungry but I wanted to shower first but.. I've forgot I didn't bring clothes with me could you please..  
Asahi: ah.. yes of course I just washed the clothes I let you borrow last time you can use those.. I'll be back.  
Asahi goes and gets the clothes and brings them to Nishinoya. He takes it and closes the door. Asahi waits patiently outside the bathroom. Nishinoya comes out a couple minutes later.  
Asahi: um you can go eat if you'd like or you can wait I'm just gonna take a quick shower..  
Nishinoya: actually I think I just eat and head home for now..  
Asahi: I don't think so.. no one is really home at your house most of the time why go.?  
Nishinoya: I don't think me staying here is helping my situation with Tanaka especially after what happened today.. it'd feel like I'm picking sides...  
Nishinoya looks down at the ground with a serious face. Asahi looks over at the clock and back to Nishinoya.  
Asahi: it's really late though, maybe just for tonight then..?  
Nishinoya glances over at the clock as well.  
Nishinoya: fine just tonight..  
Asahi heads off to the shower and Nishinoya sits down on his bed deciding to wait for him to return. After a while Asahi comes out the shower to find Nishinoya still sitting on the bed with his hair still wet and the towel over his head.  
Asahi: you should've dried your hair...  
Nishinoya: honestly I don't have the energy to do that right now...  
Asahi: and you wanna leave.. who's going to help you at home..?  
Nishinoya: nobody I don't need help.. I'm just tired right now..  
Asahi: well ok but I think you should at least stay until you're all better.. right now your health is a priority and not what Tanaka thinks or doesn't think of Nishinoya..  
Nishinoya: he always told me he didn't think he could never stay mad at me... do you think he finally got tired of me too Asahi...?  
Asahi looks over at Nishinoya who looks like he wants to cry but no longer has the tears left to cry. Asahi walks over to him and begins helping him dry his hair.  
Asahi: I don't think he's tired of you or ever could be.. I think he's just angry and hurt at the thought of us dating behind his back..  
Nishinoya: Do you think it might be because we're both guys? Do you think if I told him that I liked not you but.him, he'd stay by my side..? even if just a friend..  
Asahi: why didn't you say yourself he said he'd be willing to date a guy if he came to fall in love..  
Nishinoya: he's in love with Kiyoko.. but how could he not.. she's so beautiful... and well I... I'm just his best friend...  
Asahi: hey don't do that.. don't compare.. you and Kiyoko are your own persons, you are beautiful inside and out in your own way.. no one could ever replace you even if it is just as his best friend.. but you'll never know if you just give up now.. I know he's an idiot. Sometimes I've been a witness of it but there isn't a doubt in my mind that he loves you Nishinoya.. I don't think he'd leave you just like that..  
Nishinoya: what if he does? what if he decides I'm too weird and changes his mind and leaves me..  
Asahi: well.. if that's the case then he wasn't worth it and I will always be here by your side supporting you..  
Nishinoya: I don't want to risk it.. I can't.. the thought of losing him forever makes me lose it. I don't know what I'd do... I didn't even realize I was so attached, but just these past couple of days without him have been absolute hell.. I don't know if I could do that.. he was always with me and I was always with him he kept me company when I was constantly alone at home.. his family made me feel like I was part of theirs.. can I live without him Asahi?? who will do those things if he decides to leave me.. what do I do then Asahi..?  
Nishinoya turns around, lays down and buries his head into the pillows. Asahi just attempts to comfort him by rubbing his back not knowing how he should respond.. he had no clue what to say he couldn't honestly understand what it must be like the thought of having someone who means so much to you slip out of your grip especially for something like this.


	8. For Now

Asahi: well in all honesty.. I don't know what the future holds so I can't make promises I can't keep.., but what I can promise is that I'll be here! If he decides to be a coward and leave I will do my best to be a good friend, and I know it won't be the same but I'll do my best as your best friend.. I hope that this will be enough for you not to give up for now..  
Nishinoya simply sits up and hugs Asahi, pressing his face into his chest. Asahi could feel Nishinoya's tears, boogers and saliva accumulating on his shirt but he simply held Noya. A few minutes went by and he could feel the smaller boy beginning to calm down. Asahi patted his head very softly and said.  
Asahi: there.. there.. come on let's get you something to eat and drink for now.. you must be starving and dehydrated from all that crying.  
Nishinoya: yeah I am...  
Asahi: alright then let's head down to get you something.. yes?  
Nishinoya simply nods and they both get up and walk down toward the kitchen..  
Nishinoya: I feel so tired..   
Asahi: Well your body has been through a lot these few days.. you've been sick, hurt and crying..  
Nishinoya: yeah.. have you seen my backpack by the way I haven't checked my phone since I got here..  
Asahi: oh yeah I put it in my closet.. sorry.  
They get to the kitchen where Noya sits on a chair at the table while Asahi begins digging around the fridge.  
Asahi: So what do you wanna eat?  
Nishinoya: anything is fine honestly I'm not craving anything I'm just hungry..  
Asahi: ah.. well in that case let me make us some sandwiches really quick.  
Nishinoya: okay  
Nishinoya puts his head down on the table as Asahi prepares the food. A few moments later he hears a plate being placed in front of him and then another across the table.  
Asahi: eat up so we can go to bed.. it's been another long time despite the nap I'm still tired..  
Nishinoya: yeah me too.  
They both eat silently and once they're done Asahi picks up the dishes and places them in the sink.  
Asahi: ok let's go.  
Nishinoya gets up and starts walking to Asahi's room as the taller boy follows. Once they get to the room Nishinoya lets himself fall forward onto the bed and Asahi walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Nishinoya then remembers his phone and gets up and gets it. He powers it on to see it filled with messages from almost the entire team with the exception of Tanaka. He lays down and places the phone beside him. Asahi comes and turns the light out and lays next to him.  
Asahi: Almost forgot it's the weekend.. we don't have school tomorrow.. you should stay longer.  
Nishinoya: hmm.. I'll think about it.  
Asahi: you're so stubborn.. ok goodnight Noya.  
Nishinoya: night Asahi.  
About half an hour goes by and Asahi is snoring. Meanwhile Nishinoya lays there wondering what Tanaka could possibly be up to, after all it's not like them to sleep this early. As they usually spent the weekends together and preferred to stay up until sunrise doing whatever they wanted.  
Nishinoya's phone lights up and he sees a notification pop up but decides to ignore it's probably unimportant. Then a couple more pop in and he finally decides to pick it up and look. He stares at the phone for a second. It read.  
Messages  
Tanaka: Hey Noya are you up?  
1:55 am  
Tanaka: if you are, can you answer.. I'm so sorry I really wanna see you.  
1:56 am  
Tanaka: I miss you bro   
1:57 am  
Tanaka: Well if you're up I'm outside your boyfriend's house I know you're there.. 😢  
1:58 am  
Tanaka: sorry that was a bad joke..  
1:59 am  
Tanaka: I'll leave then..   
2:00 am  
Nishinoya's thoughts: stupid damn idiot I hate you so much you know how much you made me cry.   
He quietly gets up, grabs a hoodie from Asahi's closet, throws it on and slips his phone in the pocket. Then creeps out the room out to the front door, slips his shoes on, slowly shuts the door then runs out to the sidewalk. He frantically looks around and fails to spot anything. He pulls his phone out and checks the time.  
Nishinoya's thoughts: he couldn't have gone far, it's only been 3 minutes.  
Nishinoya: Ryu are you still here!  
No response, he. Pulls out his phone once more and hurriedly opens the messages.  
Messages   
Tanaka: I'm going late and you're probably sleeping. I'm sorry just wanted to see you..  
2:01 am  
Nishinoya: I'm outside.. please come back.  
2:05 am   
He walks over to the edge of the sidewalk and sits down, he feels the cold concrete against his bare thighs but pays no mind to it. Just sits and stares at his phone hoping for a reply back or Tanaka to suddenly appear.


	9. Stranger Danger

Nishinoya puts the hood on to cover his head as he begins to feel a cool breeze then puts his phone and hands in his pockets then he looks around once more. He takes a deep breath and puts his head down on his knees. He begins to shiver as the temperature seems to finally hit him at once. He pulls the hoodie over his knees. Suddenly he feels something behind him and as he's about to turn around he feels someone cover his eyes. He freezes in fear and stays still.  
Nishinoya: who is this? I swear I'm not scared to fight. I might look small but I'll kick your ass!  
He then feels another hand cover his mouth. Panic sets in and he begins to kick and attempt to scream. He then bites the hand on his mouth. He feels the person loosen their grip and he quickly stands up, turns around and kicks them to the ground. About to go for another kick he stops as he realizes.  
Tanaka: Noya please hold on! Have mercy on me!  
Nishinoya gets on his knees and helps Tanaka sit up and notices his hand is bleeding. As well as his face was very purple and swollen from said incident earlier.   
Nishinoya: OMG YOU STUPID STUPID IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!-  
Tanaka pulls Nishinoya closer and covers his mouth.   
Tanaka: please calm down. It's 2 in the morning people will call the cops.  
Nishinoya nods and Tanaka removes his hand. Nishinoya looked at Tanaka, he looked very rough. His face was so swollen, Nishinoya stretched his hand out and lightly touched the purple area on Tanaka's cheek. Tanaka flinched and scrunched his face.  
Tanaka: ah.. don't do that it hurts..  
Nishinoya: sorry..   
Tanaka: it's ok it's just it still hurts..   
Nishinoya: what happened?  
Tanaka: nothing.. I just got caught up in a stupid school fight..  
Nishinoya: with?  
Tanaka: ...he told you didn't he? well guess there's no point in pretending.. I pissed Asahi off and he kinda punched me.. it's fine tho I deserved it honestly..  
Nishinoya: I couldn't care less right now! I missed you so much! You stupid dumb idiot!   
Nishinoya excitedly jumps on Tanaka, unaware straddling him and hugs him tightly. Tanaka hugs him back.  
Tanaka: You know for someone who says they miss me, you sure do insult me a lot.  
Nishinoya: I'm sorry I was just.. I thought the worst honestly I thought I lost you for good.  
His voice cracked, he felt a lump in his throat, then he felt the tears begin to stream down his face as he did his best to hold them back.   
Tanaka: I'm so sorry Yuu I never meant to hurt you..  
Nishinoya: You scared me so bad Ryu..  
Tanaka releases the hug and looks Noya in the face and realizes he's crying. He places his hands on Noya's cheeks and wipes his tears away.   
Tanaka: there.. there.. don't cry come on let's talk.  
Nishinoya: ok but let's go to your house. I'm really cold.  
Tanaka let's his hands fall down to his sides and to his surprise land on Noya's bare thighs. Noya flinches at his cold hands. Tanaka looks down and without thinking rubs his thighs.   
Tanaka: How could you not look at those shorts that barely cover you.  
Noya flinches again and then it hits Tanaka as he feels Noya's butt press down on him. Nishinoya quickly gets up and turns around. Tanaka gets up as well and follows Nishinoya as he does his best to hide his boner under his sweater.  
Tanaka's thoughts: I swear what the hell is wrong with me.. why am I getting hard at Nishinoya sitting on me.. maybe Kiyoko was right after all.. ah no it's probably just I haven't done anything in a while bc of all this drama I need to chill and stop being weird.  
Nishinoya: why are you so quiet all of a sudden? you're making me feel awkward.  
Tanaka: sorry I was just thinking..  
Tanaka says as he catches himself checking Nishinoya out as he walks ahead of him. He looks at his thighs and remembers how nice, soft and smooth they felt he feels himself get harder.  
Tanaka thoughts: not this again.. ok this definitely isn't just because I haven't done anything I definitely am checking him out. Am I gay..? no I've liked girls before then what now? what's different.?  
Nishinoya: hey Ryu are you even listening to me right now?  
Tanaka: yes Yuu we’ll talk when we get there..   
Nishinoya looks back at Tanaka and grabs hold of his hand and starts pulling him at a faster pace.  
Nishinoya: geez then hurry up I got lots to tell you right now.  
Tanaka: ah ok sorry.. such a rush I see.  
Nishinoya: Well, it's really important to me.  
He looks back and smiles at Tanaka and continues pulling him. Tanaka feels his heart skip a beat and his face turn warm. After a while of walking in silence hand in hand they arrive at Tanaka's place. Nishinoya pulls out his phone and texts Asahi to let him know where he had suddenly disappeared in the early morning.  
They walk in quietly, take off their shoes and head up to Tanaka's room. They shut the door and they both sit on the bed next to each other.  
Tanaka: So what was it you needed to tell me.  
Nishinoya: well you see.. where do I even begin?  
Tanaka: start by explaining your relationship with Asahi.. I know it's not my business but I'm really confused I honestly thought you guys were about to kiss.. so I assumed you guys might be dating.. and I'm sorry I overreacted.  
Nishinoya: yeah that was something.. um you see.. there's something else you should know first.


	10. The Truth

Tanaka: oh ok well what is it?  
Nishinoya: I went to Asahi's because I needed to tell him what I'm about to tell you and I needed some advice as well..  
Tanaka: love advice? so you guys aren't?-  
Nishinoya: no! I don't even think I've ever heard Asahi talk about or look at someone like that.. Just listen first ok.  
Tanaka: okay.  
Nishinoya: Well the thing is I don't like Asahi but.. I do like someone else only problem is.. it's confusing me because my whole life I've liked girls and now this boy comes along and I just don't know what it is but I think I might like him in a romantic way.. but I was scared to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to hate me..  
Nishinoya looks down and stays silent hoping for the best but honestly waiting for the worst. Then he feels Tanaka's arms wrap around him and he hugs him back tightly.  
Tanaka: hey no one's going to hate you especially not me I know I overreacted the other day. I just didn't like the thought of you replacing me..  
Nishinoya: you're so dumb sometimes I don't even know what to say. I could never replace you, you are the one I do everything with, you and your family took me in how could I just leave.  
Tanaka: I know I'm sorry.  
Nishinoya: well let me see you now..  
Tanaka let's Nishinoya go and he begins to examine his face. He grabs his hand and turns it to see the blood is now dry.  
Tanaka: it's ok this is nothing I'm super tough you know.  
Nishinoya lightly presses on the bruising. Tanaka makes a face try to hold the painful look back. Nishinoya gets up and walks out to the restroom to gather some things. Tanaka just silently sits there. Nishinoya was always like this although they both seem like idiots, Noya would take care of Tanaka when he wasn't well even when he would try to hide the fact he wasn't doing so well. Nishinoya gets back with a bowl of water with a rag, some bandages and ointment. He sits besides his friend and grabs his hand once more.  
Nishinoya: look at you.. you really piss me off sometimes you know one day you're gonna get hurt and I'm not gonna be around to take care of you.  
Tanaka: don't say that.. you're like my wife, you always take care of me.  
Tanaka smiles at Nishinoya, who simply rolls his eyes and continues cleaning and bandaging his hand. He then grabs Tanaka's face and puts ointment on the bruise.   
Nishinoya: they're all better.  
Tanaka: thanks you're the best Yuu.  
Nishinoya smiles.  
Nishinoya: well what should we do now?  
Tanaka: anything you want.   
Nishinoya: honestly I'm kind of tired.  
Tanaka: me too, well in that case let's lay down and go to sleep.  
Nishinoya pulls the cover and slips under them. Tanaka turns the light off and lays next to him.   
Nishinoya: Goodnight Ryu.  
Tanaka: Goodnight Yuu.  
Nishinoya turns and faces the wall to avoid being too close to Tanaka. An hour goes by and Nishinoya remains still hoping to fall asleep, but he is still too happy about getting to see Tanaka again. He suddenly feels Tanaka get closer and he feels his heart begin to beat faster.  
Tanaka: hey Yuu, you up?  
Nishinoya decides to stay silent and pretend to be asleep. He then feels Tanaka run his fingers through his hair.  
Tanaka: I'm so glad you're back I really missed having you around.  
Nishinoya's thoughts: omg this isn't good I'm gonna die.. is he always like this when I'm asleep.  
Tanaka tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear and rubs his cheek.   
Tanaka: damn you.. why are you so adorable and nice to me.. you should be mad at me. yet here you are worrying about me.  
He feels Tanaka's move the covers up and puts his arms around Nishinoya's waist. Noya slows his breathing in an attempt to calm himself down. He lays still until he hears Tanaka snoring and then slowly turns around to look at Tanaka.  
Nishinoya: You almost gave me a heart attack, you oblivious idiot.  
He leans in closer and gives Tanaka a quick peck. Then buried his head into the taller males chest and closes his eyes.  
Nishinoya thoughts: I'm being so creepy I need to stop, but then again who knows if I'll ever get to hold you like this when you're awake.  
He feels Tanaka squeezed him tighter and he freezes.   
Nishinoya's thoughts: omg is he awake.. did he feel me kiss him.  
He stays still for a couple minutes and then looks up at Tanaka.  
Nishinoya: hey Ryu are you awake?  
He receives no response and with that he hugs his friend back tightly and closes his eyes.  
Nishinoya: Goodnight Ryu.. I love you.


End file.
